<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Plenty of time by mysterioustrumpet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23213233">Plenty of time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysterioustrumpet/pseuds/mysterioustrumpet'>mysterioustrumpet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Disaster Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Disaster Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), I Would Like To See It so i wrote it, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Two Pining Idiots, anyway i miss them, i wrote all of this while i was on the edge of sleep, it's mY klance and i want it nOW, just a little bit, klance, listen i've been in a mood lately, so sorry? if it sucks?, they are both dumb and in love, this helped fill the void in my heart, this is purely indulgence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:08:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23213233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysterioustrumpet/pseuds/mysterioustrumpet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith returns from his BOM mission and Lance aches to touch him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith &amp; Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Plenty of time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>thank you camy for helping me come up with this idea :'))) love you babe &lt;33</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lance is nervous.</p><p>By all means, he shouldn’t be. There’s absolutely no reason he should be nervous right now, and yet: the sweaty palms, the quickened heart rate, the dry throat. Lance knows himself well enough by now to know that he’s way too nervous.</p><p>He forces himself to take in a deep breath. Everything is going to be okay. Keith is returning from his most recent Blade of Marmora mission today, and he would be just fine. With shaking hands he pulls out his phone to check the last message from his boyfriend.</p><p>
  <em> Heading home now :) see u soon </em>
</p><p>Oh god. The frantic butterflies in Lance’s stomach have him crouching low to the ground and hug his knees to his chest. <em> Calm down calm down calm down. It’s just Keith, he’ll be fine, we’ll be smiling and laughing and— </em></p><p>“Dude, you’re practically self-destructing.”</p><p>Lance turns and glares up at his sister, who has the <em> nerve </em> to look amused at the moment. “Shut up, V. Keith’s gonna’ be here any minute and I’m freaking out.”</p><p>“What’s the problem?” Veronica takes the few steps down from the porch to join Lance at the foot of the stairs. “You worried he’ll be different?”</p><p>Lance sighs, taking a seat on the steps and leaning back. “I don’t know. I’m excited and scared and happy and anxious and I don’t even know why.”</p><p>His sister gives him a patient smile. “Close your eyes.”</p><p>“Why.”</p><p>“Just do it.”</p><p>“You’re not gonna’ punch me or anything, right?”</p><p>“Lance, I will if you don’t close your goddamn eyes.”</p><p>Fighting back a grin, Lance does as she says.</p><p>“Good. Now picture Keith. What stands out to you the most?”</p><p>The image of Keith flashes in Lance’s mind. Keith’s mullet, that’s surprisingly soft and probably a lot longer by now. Keith’s eyes, which lance never fails to lose himself in. Keith’s voice, which could be rough at most times and yet incredibly tender at others.</p><p>Lance misses him. <em> God, </em> he misses him.</p><p>“I miss him.” He opens his eyes. The reminder threatens to choke him. “I miss him so much.”</p><p>“Then just focus on that, dummy,” Veronica says softly. A notification on her phone makes her smile. “Aaaand it looks like he’s here.”</p><p>“WHAT?!” Lance shoots to his feet, flailing around wildly as the moment he’d been dreading is finally upon him. “Fuck I haven’t washed my face wait let me put deodorant on first oh god what if Keith thinks I stink I can’t have him thinking that I stink how is he gonna’ want to date me if I smell like a pile of rotten garbage?!”</p><p>“Who smells like garbage?”</p><p>And suddenly none of it matters anymore. Because Keith is <em> here </em>, rounding the corner of the house and looking at him with a mixture of affection and amusement. The storm in Lance’s stomach dissipates, and Lance can’t stop himself from rushing forward and crushing his boyfriend in a hug. Keith’s laugh mingles with Lance’s as the two stumble back. None of Lance’s nerves matter. And Lance doesn’t need to miss him anymore.</p><p>Keith is here.</p><hr/><p>Veronica lifts another piece of ravioli off her plate. “How is that planet you were talking about before you left? Um, Teron something-or-other.”</p><p>Keith chuckles. <em> He’s laughing. </em> “Teron T041. It’s doing a lot better, actually. Krolia and I were able to deliver a lot of care packages and we built a few shelters.”</p><p>“How are Kolivan and Ulaz?” Lance asks, setting down his cup.</p><p><em> He’s looking at me. </em> “They’re good. Happy the war is over, for sure. Not so happy about Teron’s leaders refusing our help so many times, but they’ll get over it.” </p><p>Lance was nervous before. And when he hugged Keith, he felt nothing but joy and happiness and all of that mushy crap. Now? Lance is . . . restless. And too aware of his boyfriend’s presence in the room. Every glance, every time Keith laughs, every tiny movement he makes, Lance feels it in his skin. He doesn’t know how else to describe it. Sitting at the dinner table with Keith and his sister is nice, but Lance has too much energy and no outlet for it. It leaves him to frantically rock his foot against his chair leg, drum his fingers on the table, and shovel food into his mouth like he’s starving.</p><p>His sister has noticed. She has <em> definitely </em> noticed, from all the weird looks she’s been giving him over the course of dinner. But Lance can’t help it. His directionless energy threatens to consume him, and the only thing Lance can think of as a source is Keith.</p><p>“How are the others doing?” Keith asks.</p><p>Lance blinks, focusing his attention on the conversation. “Huh?”</p><p>“The others? Ya’ know, our friends Shiro, Hunk, and Pidge?”</p><p>“Okay, smartass, I know who they are. I was just . . . distracted for a second.” Lance clears his throat. “But they’re doing fine! Shiro and Adam got back from their honeymoon and they’re happy, and Hunk and Pidge are off doing science stuff or something. They’re actually gonna’ be coming by tomorrow!”</p><p>“Great. I’ve missed them.”</p><p>Lance raises an eyebrow. “Oh? Have you missed anyone else, or just them?”</p><p>A smirk tugs at Keith’s mouth. “Oh, I dunno’. There’s sort of this one other person I missed a <em> lot </em> more than anyone else. But I don’t think I’ll tell him, ‘cuz his ego’s already big enough.”</p><p>Lance’s heart sputters. “Uh, w-well, there’s someone I missed too, haha! He’s way cooler than you, though.”</p><p>“Oh, really?” Keith’s smirk deepens and he arches an eyebrow. Lance swallows. “Who is this mystery man?”</p><p>“Um, uhh.” Lance is gone. He’s finished. He can’t think of anything else to say when his boyfriend looks like <em> that </em>. The only thought going through his mind is, “fuck”. </p><p>“Aaand, I’ll leave you two to it.” His sister’s voice breaks him out of his temporary stupor as she stands up and gathers his plates. “I’m done with dinner anyway, but try to keep it down, okay?”</p><p>“Veronica!!” Lance cries, his face burning.</p><p>“I’ll help clean up,” Keith mumbles, avoiding Lance’s gaze as a deep pink dusts his cheeks.</p><p>Lance’s stomach dips. His restlessness itches just underneath his skin. Directionless. Chaotic. <em> Burning </em>. </p><p>He has a long night ahead of him.</p><hr/><p>“Cut it out, Lance!”</p><p>“Come on, Keith, you know you want to.”</p><p>“Didn’t your sister say to keep it down?”</p><p>“Don’t worry, I won’t make a sound.”</p><p>“ . . . Ugh. Fine. One round, okay?”</p><p>Lance hands over the Smash controller with the biggest shit-eating grin he can muster. “One round. Just don’t cry when I beat your ass into the ground.”</p><p>Keith scoffs. “You’re talking to the guy who’s been spending his off-time playing against Kolivan and Ulaz. Do you <em> know </em> how good those guys are at Smash?”</p><p>“Please, I bet they’re absolute noobs,” Lance teases as he selects his character. “You’re telling me aliens know more about Smash than humans do?”</p><p>The frown on Keith’s face has Lance struggling to hold back a laugh. “Okay. So <em> maybe </em> you’re right about that. But I’ll still beat you, McClain.”</p><p>“Bring it on, Kogane!”</p><p>The match starts, with both of them holding their own against each other like they usually do. Lance has played against Keith so many times that each of them knows the other’s moves like the backs of their hands, and it’s always fun to see who would end up winning. So far it’s been fifty-two wins for Lance, fifty-five wins for Keith, and seven ties. (Well, six, but don’t tell Keith.)</p><p>With only one stock left for both of them, the two of them lean close towards the screen, their shoulders pressing together and their elbows digging into each other’s sides. “Move, Mullet, I’m gonna’ win this one!”</p><p>“Not if I can help it, Lover-boy!” </p><p>The nickname catches him off guard. Lance was already restless before, but with those words in Keith’s voice, his mind takes off without him. He fumbles his controller, his character falls off the stage, and the match goes to Keith.</p><p>“Yes! I win!” Keith tosses the controller aside. “All those lonely nights on the ship paid off!”</p><p>Lance blinks. “You were lonely?”</p><p>Keith’s smile melts, and the mood in the room shifts. “I, well . . . of course. I had friends, but what I really wanted was to be home.” He pauses, his gaze trailing to the floor. “With you.”</p><p>Lance swallows, and just like that he’s nervous again. How the hell does Keith do it? How does he manage to make Lance restless, nervous, and excited all in the same breath? He follows Keith’s gaze to land on their hands resting on the carpet. They’re barely a few inches apart but Lance can feel the space like a physical object between them, pushing and pulling at the same time. Lance swallows. He’s definitely nervous.</p><p>“I missed you,” Lance breathes. “I thought about you . . . all the time.” The admission burns Lance’s cheeks.</p><p>“Me too.” Keith’s hushed voice sends a shiver through Lance. “Lance, I . . . can I kiss you?”</p><p>Lance looks up at the tremor in Keith’s voice, and the expression on his face sends another shiver through him. Keith, who is usually so sure of himself in almost everything he does, looks like he doesn’t want to know the answer to his question. The dip in Lance’s stomach takes him by surprise. It rips into him, robbing him of his breath and spreading all throughout his body. Lance, unable to find his voice, nods.</p><p>Lance watches as Keith’s throat works to swallow and he scoots closer. Tentatively. Hesitantly, like he isn’t sure he can. Lance can feel his heartbeat everywhere, in his skin, in his hands, in his stomach. It’s too fast, too frenzied. But he wants to kiss his boyfriend too, so he leans closer as well.</p><p>Keith’s gaze flits around his face, landing on his lips and making Lance’s stomach twist and turn. Lance leans in to press his forehead against Keith’s, and he can hear Keith’s shaky exhale over the sound of his own. His heart pounds in his throat as Keith’s nose gently bumps against his, and he quickly wets his lips.</p><p>“Lance,” Keith whispers before finally moving forward and connecting his lips to Lance’s.</p><p>The shock that goes through Lance is unexpected. Lance has kissed people before. He’s kissed men and women and people he thought he really liked. He’s even kissed Keith before. But none of those kisses had felt like this. None of them had felt like electricity rushing through his skin and tingling in his lips as they move against Keith’s. None of them had jerked Lance’s stomach in all kinds of directions, igniting a fire just underneath it and warming him throughout his body.</p><p>The two pull apart for just a second, and the heat in Keith’s gaze makes Lance feel weirdly brave. He leans forward again, cupping the back of Keith’s head in his hand and bringing their lips together more forcefully. Lance threads his fingers through Keith’s hair, reveling in how soft it is. He runs the tips of his tongue along Keith’s bottom lip, prompting a tiny moan from Keith and adding fuel to the fire in Lance’s gut. Keith presses forward, fumbling for Lance’s shirt with shaking hands and brushing his fingertips along Lance’s sides. Lance gasps, breaking the kiss.</p><p>“S-sorry,” Keith stutters, lowering his hands. He’s breathing hard, and the fever in his eyes makes Lance want to kiss him all over again. The fire in Lance’s gut roars. <em> More, more </em> , it seems to say. <em> I need more. </em></p><p>Lance swallows hard. “N-no, it’s fine. I was just, um.” He swallows again. “I don’t think I can, uh . . . take much more.”</p><p>Keith blinks, and Lance feels a trill go through him at the color that fills Keith’s face. “Yeah. Me too. Pretty lame, huh?”</p><p>“I like you a lot, Keith.” Lance closes his eyes and leans his forehead against his boyfriend’s. “It’s making me crazy.”</p><p>Keith’s chuckle vibrates in Lance’s chest. “I know how you feel. But I—I also, um . . . <em> really </em> need to . . . uhhh.”</p><p>Lance moves the hand from the back of Keith’s head so that it rests on his chest. “I know. Let’s take it at our own pace, okay? There’s no rush.”</p><p>“I’m here for a month before my next mission.”</p><p>“That’s plenty of time.”</p><p>Keith smiles, and Lance feels like he could wait the rest of eternity for him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>uhhhhhhhhhhhh Boneless</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>